Identity
by Seddielover945
Summary: Patricia Williamson: The girl who lives in a shell to live up to her parents strandards, she's always been called 'the nerdy girl' Eddie Miller: The Bad Boy of the school. When their two paths cross during a history project, anything is possible. Muitchapter.
1. Chapter 1

Patricia placed her glasses on her face, _how _she _hated _them! Her mother had told her how much smarter she looked when she wore them, but according to the people at her old school, she was considered a _nerd._ That wasn't just because of the glasses through, some of that she did on purpose, read all of those books, and got good grades. She blamed her twin sister Piper, Piper was always the one who was treated like a _queen_ at home. She was always trying to live up to her parents standards, but it never seemed to work. It was always Piper this and Piper that. So when her mother let Piper stay in England, and shipped the rest of the family to America, the redhead thought, maybe she could finally be herself.

_But no. _

It was still always Piper this, Piper that, even though her sister was millons of miles away. So on her first day at an American school, when her mother had made her wear her glasses, and not her contacts(which rarely came out of the box anymore because of her mother) she was furious! It was going to be another year, of being called a _loser _and a _geek, _just to try to impress her parents.

* * *

When she walked into the school on the first day, she felt nervous. She wore a pair of dark, navy skinny jeans, a black jacket over a red shirt with a pair of black lips in the corner, and black converse(since her mum wouldn't let her wear her favorite combat boots.) There were students everywhere rushing to get to their lockers before the bell rang. She took her time, she had absolutlely _no _idea where she was supoosed to go, but she would figure it out somehow.

* * *

She scruched down in her desk, everyone was busy talking, but she had no one to talk to. Finally, when the teacher entered the room, she was ready to hide. No one was going to talk to _her_, and she knew that. She had never been good at making friends.

"Good morning class, I know that yesterday I explained about our history project. Now, drum roll please, I am going to choose your partners," The entire classed groaned, encluding Patricia. Oh no, she was either going to be stuck with some goody goody lip gloss obbseessed, girly girl, or someone who was going to try and make her do all the work. Great. As the teacher went through the list of names, she waited for her own to be called, it was going to be called, right? "Patricia Willamson and Eddie Miller," Her eyes scanned the room for the so called Eddie guy, but she didn't come across anyone. Nope. "Good luck, the project is due in two weeks." She noticed a dirty blonde hairred boy standing up next the teacher's desk. He was wearing brown combat boots, a dark pair of skinny jeans, a navy blue tee-shirt, and a black leather jacket. She watched the teacher point to her, and the boy walked over.

He didn't say a word as he sat down in the desk next to her. She glanced his way as she ajusted her glasses on her nose.

"Let's just get this done, okay? I need a good grade, and I don't want to fail this class, my mom will _kill me," _He grabbed a piece of paper out of his binder and she grabbed a pencil. He _seemed _really cocky, and full if himself, and just by one sentance, she knew that he was one of the _populars. _The class couldn't get finshed fast enough.

* * *

"Have you met the new girl yet?" Amber questioned as she took a bite of her salad. She looked Eddie's way. He was busy talking with Mick. "She so, _nerdy." _Across the cafeteria, Patricia sat alone at a table, picking at her food. Why did the history teacher have to pair her up with the so called _Eddie Miller? _It was stupid, but she felt like she needed to get a good grade on the project too. She just had to keep up her _nerdiness _until her parents finally noticed. Whenever that was going to be..


	2. Chapter 2

She'd been there for a two days already, and maybe it was the town, or maybe it was the people, but she knew that she hated something. No, she guessed that she didn't _hate _the town, and everyone she had met seemed pretty nice, everyone except for one certain person- Eddie Miller. Yes, that was his name he was her history project partner. She hated how cocky he was on a daily basics, his whole attitude towards anyone came off as a _Slimeball_, but she knew that he was worse around her, just to make her skin crawl. But maybe it was the fact that she was jealous of him, she wanted to be like him again, that was her real attitude, rude and feisty, but she knew that if she was her parents would look down upon her again. So she lived underneath the shell of a person that she thought that she needed to be, just to try and prove her parents wrong.

She looked at herself in the mirror, without her glasses she felt like _Patricia,_ the real Patricia. She wanted to put on her dark eyeliner and leather jacket, and bring back herself, oh how badly she wanted to, but she couldn't, and she knew that. She eyed the case for her contacts that sat on the side of the sink, but she didn't pick it up, she couldn't. Maybe one day she could do that again, but it wasn't the day.

She settled for a red and black plaid top, and a black pair of skinny jeans, maybe if she walked fast enough out of the house, then she could sneak behind her mum, and wear her combat boots, but it was to much of a risk, and she was tying to prove to her mum that she wasn't like that anymore, but down she knew the truth, she was like that.

* * *

"Patricia wasn't it?" There she was, looking into the eyes of the person that she _loathed_, the complete Slimeball, and cocky jerk who she missed being like. All she did was nod her head at his question. She didn't dare do anything thing else. She cleared her throat, and opened up her binder to pass him a piece of paper, which she had scribbled down the basics of their project on.

"These are just the basics, but I figured that we could add more to it later if we needed to." Eddie nodded, and a sly smile came over his lips.

"Wow, so actually can talk?" She ignored the sarcastic remark, and bit her tongue to keep for spilling a comeback. She knew it was going to happen a lot, so she might as well get used to it. "So Mr. Barter says that all of the partners have to get together outside of school and work on the project." She nodded.

"I know," But it was a small lie, she never had heard him say that.

"So where do you want to meet, assuming your not busy after school today," And she wasn't busy, but there was no way that she was letting him into her house, that meant he could figure out the truth, about her attitude, she couldn't have that. But there was also know way that she was going over to his house either, she wasn't going to risk it that way either. She opened her mouth to speak, but Eddie spoke first. "Do not say the library, there's no way I'm stepping in there, I can't be seen in there." Oh yes because he had his rep to protect right?

"I wasn't going to," She knew that her voice held its old edge to it, but she didn't think that he caught it. "You pick," It was softer the next time she spoke, but she was going out on a limb, letting him choose. "Wouldn't want to hurt your precious image no would I?" It was sarcastic, she was cutting things to close, and she was scared that if she kept up her old sly remarks then, he would start to expect them, so she shut her mouth. He rolled his eyes, but didn't say a word.

"The park okay?" She nodded, it was fine, but she was just glad he didn't suggest her house. She still had her own 'rep' with her parents to protect.


	3. Chapter 3

So there she was, her book spread out in the painted picnic table, in the exact spot that Eddie had told her her that he would meet her. reach looked over her shoulder, and past a set of trees, to see if she could spot the American. Nope. Nothing yet.

"Don't worry, I'm here!" She heard Eddie's voice before he walked through the patch of trees. It surprised her that he even showed up. She rolled her eyes a he slid onto the bench next to her. He pulled a binder out from beside him and slid it over to her. "I printed out some grasps and charts that I thought would help us with the mapping." She nodded as she fingered over the pages. Her head tilted up to look him in the face for a second before she handed them back over to him.

"These are good," Patricia told him as she pulled a pin out of her pencil pouch. She watched him tear a piece of paper out of a simple red covered notebook. The way his eyes focused on the blue lined pages, told her that he really was dead serious about the project. That was a good thing.

Suddenly, a gust of wind rolled through the air, which sent all of the loose papering flying, including the maps and graphs that Eddie had printed out. Her head jerked up swiftly, and he hissed out a 'crap' before he jumped up the from table to run after the loose papers. But she knew they were already to far away for him to run after, and catch them. She placed her hand on the table in front of him, her nails were the same black color of polish, that was the one thing that hadn't changed. A black skull ring was on her ring finger, the only thing that she hadn't been able to sneak past her mum was her leather jacket.

Eddie finally let out a huff and he sat back down on the bench, the papers blew away in the wind.

"Well, there goes are answers," The redhead held back a laugh, and she looked over at the American.

* * *

"Well that sucked," Eddie mumbled as he ran his fingers through his locks of hair, he quicker his pace to keep up with Patricia. She didn't speak, she just shook her head in agreement. He turned his head to face her. "Do you ever talk?" He placed his hand on the back of his neck.

"Yeah," Patricia whispered as she brushed her hair out of her green eyes. "sometimes." She added, and held back the urge to send him a glare, and stomp away. She bit the inside of her cheek.

"So do you have a ride to get home?" She raised her eyebrows as he triwled a set of keys around his pointer finger.

"Your offering me a ride, wouldn't that ruin your 'image' if your friends saw you riding around with me?" There was a type of old edge to her voice, that she saw made him smirk a little. Eddie didn't reply as he stepped in front of her, his binders at his side, and he walked back to his car.

As they crossed the park, Patricia kept her head down. Her hair fell over her face, and she rubbed her green eyes underneath her glasses. Thoughts filled her mind, and the biggiest question of all, why in the world was he offering her a ride? This was the same guy who two days ago completely ignored her during history class. He was friends with the 'popular people', and he was in almost every girls dream. He was known as the school's 'bad boy', frequently known for pulling pranks, and getting into fights.

He was offering _her _a ride? There had to be a catch in it somewhere.

They while way to her house, the car ride was silent, apart from the air vents that blew cool air out into the car. She felt her glasses slipping off of her nose, and the car hit a bump. The next thing she knew, they were somewhere in the floorboard of the car. She watched Eddie glance over, but she pulled her red hair over her eyes. The straight strands hung in her eyes, and he bent over the console and picked them up. It wasnt a lie, she could see without her glasses, short distances, but looking far away, that was not going to happen. He handed them to her, and she slipped them over her eyes. Brushing her hair out of her pale eyes, she slung her black and white leopard bag over her shoulder. The car opened with a small _squeal, _and she turned to get out.

"Um thanks for the ride," Patricia mumbled and her accent faded into the air.

"Hey Pat-" But before he got a word in she was long gone.

* * *

**In my own opinion, that was awful! I'm sorry you guys that I haven't been posting! I've stared a chapter for Goodbye Town, and I have some ideas, I will try, but it might be a while! I still would love reviews! :) ****  
**

**Seddielover945 **


End file.
